MonsterMMORPG Beginners Guide
'Hello and welcome to MonsterMMORPG!' The Fact that you’re reading this mean’s that you’re just about ready to start your M30 journey, but may be a little confused where to start or what to do. Well, you’ve come to the right place! In this guide we’re going to give you some tips to set you up for success as you move forward in your M30 journey! In this article we will answer the following questions: I just signed up! What should I do first? Is my starter monster any good? What Should I hunt? How should I build my monster team? How should I move through the M30 world? Is there anything I can do from the start to set myself up for success in late game play? Lets get started... 'I just signed up! What should I do first?' First things first, you need to familiarize yourself with your surroundings. This is the Monster Center, more commonly referred to as the MC. Here you can heal your monsters, find all the new monsters you’ve bought/caught/traded for and you can set up your monster team. Next is the Item Shop. Here you can buy, sell and trade Monsters and Items. Now that you know what the Medical Center and Item Shop look like and what their functions are in M30, the next step is for you to buy some items. You start the game with 5,000 gold, which isn’t enough to buy you some of the essential items you’ll need to buy. To obtain more gold you have a couple options. You can either go battle and win (you get nothing for losing) against wild monsters and npc’s or you can vote. Voting is the fastest way to earn gold in the game for new players. When you vote you get two options for your rewards, experience and gold boost from battle for 6 hours or 100,000 gold. I suggest taking the gold right at first until you get to an area where you get better rewards for beating monsters and npc’s. So lets assume you’ve followed my advice, voted and now have 105,000 gold (I’m so proud of you right now :) ). It’s time to buy some items! Yay, shopping! Here is a list of the Essential items you’ll need as the game moves on, listed in order of importance. AI - Fly -- Outside of battles, this move allows you to travel between maps you’ve already explored. Reusable. Attractive Player -- Doubles wild Monster encounter rate while roaming on the map for 100 steps. Reuseable. Double Money -- If any monster in the user's team is holding this item, the battles resulting earned money will be doubled. Reward is not stackable. Experience Armor -- Increases the holder's gained EXP from battles by 50%. AI - Hyper Surf -- Outside of battle, this move allows you to walk on water and hunt monsters that appear there. Reusable. Ultimate Box -- Special monster catching box that never fails. Educational Armor -- The monster(s) holding the item does not have to participate. The total gained EXP from battle is equally shared between item holder(s) and the monster battling. The experience will get split and divided amongst as many monsters are also holding the item. Regular, Quality and Perfect Nets -- Allows the player to catch monsters at the edges of water areas in varying qualities. Reusable. Horrifying Player -- Halves wild Monster encounter rate while roaming on the map for 100 steps. Reuseable. Now, you’ve only got 100k or so, so lets discuss which item you should buy first. In my opinion this decision comes down to the two items, AI - Fly and Attractive Player. As defined AI - Fly is a move that you can teach to a compatible monster that will allow you to fly to and from maps you’ve already visited. This item is for a player that’s more concerned with moving through the maps quickly and efficiently. If you got past the first map, then had to go back the the monster center and thought, “AHH, this is the longest walk ever! Rage Quit!!”, buy the AI - Fly and stop yelling at your computer screen. The other item to consider for your first big purchase is Attractive Player. Attractive Player doubles the encounter rate of wild monsters in grass, by surfing or using nets, which is a fancy way of saying you run into monsters much more often, which helps a lot in hunting. Now you may be thinking, “But why do I need to find a new monster so bad? Isn’t my starter monster good enough for me to use throughout the game?”. That, dear reader, is a fantastic question. Lets answer. Is my Starter Monster any good? No...just kidding, it’s ok, but the point I’m going to make is that “ok” won’t be good enough if you want to progress far into the game. The problem with your starter monster is its nature. It’s the definition of average. It doesn’t provide any boosts which, when battling against Ancients, just won’t do. For further explanation of natures and their advantages/disadvantages click here So can your starter monster be useful? Yes, it can help you catch a better monster :) Which brings up the next question.... What should I hunt for? There are a few very common builds to consider when deciding what to hunt. First, and maybe most important, is the wall. This build of monster has high stats in defense, special defense and HP (Health Points), allowing it to take a lot of hits. These “wall monsters” usually come in a couple different varieties including, status passer (poison, bleeding...etc), debuff wall and stack wall. It would be a little too much information to explain how they differ here, but a more detailed explanation of wall build can be found by clicking here. For now the important thing for you to make a note of is the natures associated with wall monsters. They are Debonair, Discreet, Blockhead, Wise, Endurable, Sedate and Delicate. The next common build is called a Glass Cannon. Nicknamed after the most ridiculous concept weapon ever, these monsters are very high on offense and speed, and very low on defense. They are designed to hit hard, fast, first and never be hit themselves. The natures these monsters use are Hallucination and Trembling. The last common build we will touch on before moving on is called a stack sweeper. This build of monster relies on one to two turns of increasing either offense or evasion, so it can hit harder while still being able to take a hit themselves (unlike the glass cannon). This is a very popular, very common build type. The natures for the build of monster are Mirage, Verve, Momentum, Wail, Mystic and Quantum. Now that we know a little bit about pvp monster builds and their natures, lets move onto another important question... How should I build my Monster team? It should be noted and understood that right at first you probably won’t have the know how or the means to build a strong monster team. However, that doesn’t mean you can’t take some steps to set your team up right from the beginning. When beginning to hunt for your monster team, you should understand this very important truth. Hunting can be a long process and it may take awhile for you to find the monster with the nature you want. So, right at first I’d recommend catching everything you find with one of the natures we listed earlier. I would also recommend hunting only emissaries if you want to build a strong team right off the bat. Reason being that emissaries, when fully evolved, will have the highest stats total of anything you can catch right at first and will stand a better chance of proving useful as you progress further into the game. So in this section we’ve covered that hunting can be hard and to catch every good emissary we see with a good nature...”but what about building a team?!”, said the reader in disgust. Lets cover that now. When building a team it’s usually a good idea for you team to be built with one specific goal in mind. To be less vague I’ll use an example. (this may be confusing if you’re still getting used to the different names of common pvp builds) Say you go hunting and catch a great stack sweeper. Because a stack sweeper needs one to two turns of increasing its evasion or attack/special attack stat, it would be a good idea to pair it with a couple wall mons that can set it up by decreasing an enemy monsters accuracy (this would be the job of a debuff wall). To combat your two wall monsters, the opposing team will probably have a couple status walls of their own, so it would be a good idea to have two glass cannons strong enough to either K.O. them or seriously injure them. Since you’d have one more spot on your team, it would be suggested to have one more stack mon, just in case something happens to your other one. Simple right? lol I know that seems like a lot of information, but the point I was trying to make is that once you catch your first good pvp built monster, you would be wise to plan your team around its strengths and weaknesses. Building a strong pvp team is a long process, so don’t rush it. For the first 2 -3 zones you will be fine using 2-3 good monsters. Just focus on learning the game, making friends and your pvp team will start to form as you gain more experience. The next question we will cover is... How should I move through the MonsterMMORPG world? Version 2 of MonsterMMORPG has brought many changes, but one of the biggest is the sheer number of maps in the game totaling 519 maps all divided into 19 zones. This makes the M30 world a large task to walk through right at first. One of the things that will help you the most is the ‘map’ feature. To use this feature, simply click the map icon and the map of the area you’re in will appear with information about the area including NPC’s found in the map, Monsters found in the map and the next/last areas that can be found. Another thing to take advantage of is something we’ve already talked about called AI - Fly which, when taught to a compatible monster, will allow you to fly to and from the zone and areas you’ve already visited. This is very handy. Other than those simple tips, all you need is a little patience as you will be doing a lot of walking. Before I let you loose on the MonsterMMORPG world, I’d like to help you with one more important question... Is there anything I can do to set myself up for late game success? When preparing for your MonsterMMORPG future there are some key things to remember and do. -- Obtain your essential items a.s.a.p. -- When you get to an area that contains wild ancients monsters available for capture, make sure that you buy an ultimate box or two (you hate to be caught unprepared). -- Catch everything with a good nature until you learn more about pvp monster builds. These natures are -- Endurable, Blockhead, Debonair, Discreet, Wise, Sedate, Delicate, Mirage, Momentum, Verve, Wail, Quantum, Mystic, Hallucination and Trembling. -- Don’t be afraid to trade, but make sure you’re getting a fair deal. (you can always ask a more experienced player for advice if needed) -- Don’t be afraid to use the chat-box. Sometimes, if asked in a polite tone, more experienced players will answer your questions speeding up your learning. -- The bazaar can be your friend. Check it often for good sales on monsters. -- And finally, READ MORE GUIDES!! lol Thanks for reading and I wish you much luck as you take your first step into your MonsterMMORPG adventure!